I'm the Daughter of Lady Annabeth and Percy Jackson
by Spankin.Hot.War.Machine
Summary: Percy Jackson is wealthy and well-known marine biologist, currently living in Austria with his daughter Sarah Jackson. Little did the world know that he wasn't always just a normal chap. He's a demigod. The most powerful born. And he struggles to keep this a secret to his daughter for fifteen years and he wasn't about to face Annabeth Chase who willingly (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)


Percy Jackson is wealthy and well-known marine biologist, currently living in Austria with his daughter Sarah Jackson. Little did the world know that he wasn't always just a normal chap. He's a demigod. The most powerful born. And he struggles to keep this a secret to his daughter for fifteen years and he wasn't about to face Annabeth Chase who willingly made herself a goddess on everyone's perspective and is the mother-who-never knew her daughter of Sarah Jackson. What if tragedy strikes father and daughter as they flee to Camp Half-Blood's safe grounds? What would Sarah feel seeing the monster make her dad vanish in thin air while running for her life?

My I lived a normal, content life of blowing up schools for fourteen years of my life. I never expected it to change. I was happy as I could be with my dad, here in our house, with horses but oh well, I guess life's bound to have an adventure at some point.

It started with a dream.

_I opened my eyes and I'm in the middle of a forest. I was running, running, running away. My thought was 'why the heck am I running away?' Then I saw someone by my side yelling frantically at me_

"_Come on, this way! Lord Zeus, let the Graces be kind enough to accept her..." she pleaded softly the last part. She sounded familiar. I swear she did, but I can't make out her face much._

_I was about to ask who she was when my dream shifted._

_This time I was a silhouette. And I was in an alley. Watching two strange people argue. Two Strangely Very Familiar people..._

"_So what now?!" the boy yelled, he had black hair but was facing against her so I couldn't see much of his features. I estimated he was about eighteen because of his body built. No doubt, he was mad at the girl._

"_So, your just going to abandon her just like you did to me?!" he screamed furiously_

_I couldn't see much of the girl's features for she was hidden in a golden cloak, but by her voice, I could tell she was crying. Like what she's doing now pained her. By her height, I'd say she's about the same age as the boy._

"_Please, I understand you hate me but can you at least try to-"_

"_Try to what? Forgive you? After everything I did for you and what you did to me in return, you expect me to forgive you?!" He countered, disgusted. Then he sat down at one of the wooden crates. "You may know me as a forgiving person. I may have forgiven you for abandoning me but abandoning our daughter is crossing over the line."_

"_I am not abandoning our daughter! You know well that-"_

"_That the gods aren't allowed to raise their children?" He asked menacingly "Has your pride gone to extremes now that you think of yourself so highly that you couldn't break the ancient rules?" He grunted "What more can I expect from the 'almighty' daughter of Athena?" ._..'Gods? ...daughter of Athena?' I thought

_The girl's sobbing grew and she held the thing she's holding tighter._

_After a few minutes of silence except for the girl's sobs the boy sighed "I'll raise her." _

_The girl's head snapped up. I had a feeling she was about to thank him but "I'll raise her on one condition." the boy added. _

_The girl nodded and gave the thing she's holding. Which apparently isn't a thing. It was the daughter their talking about. A baby!_

_The boy held the baby gingerly and affectionately._

"_Thank you." the girl said "the condition" she prompted_

_The boy looked at her seriously "I want her to have a safe happy life a least until she reaches fifteen. I don't want to introduce her to our world yet. Give me some sort of protection for her to wear. One that covers her scent."_

_The girl sighed, relieved. "Okay, I'll get Leo to send it to you."_

_The boy turned around without saying goodbye. I had a feeling he wants to but something conflicts inside him. The girl stood unmoving as she watched her daughter and lover walk away from her. I know she's still crying, I know watching them leave without a thought to waste hurt her. But she knows she deserves it. I don't know how, I think I can sense their emotions. _

_When they were out of earshot she whispered "I love you both. Stay safe." then just like that, she was gone in a puff of smoke._

_I stood there paralyzed not knowing what to do, or where I am or why am I even dreaming about this then suddenly BANG!_

I bolt upright my bed so fast, I bumped into my alarm clock.

Well, my invented alarm clock. I use in times when I need to wake up a dam early time. It hits me in the face every time I wake up late and...stupid ADHD

One word to describe that dream is...terrifying.

So familiar...yet distant...

I know those voices, I'm telling you, I really do but I can't place it in the right people they should belong to.

I got up from bed and took a shower, still thinking about that dream.

I changed my clothes and stood up to face my dresser. I combed my curly hair and finally, wore my necklace.

Is there something special about the necklace?

Well yes there is.

I've had this necklace ever since I can remember and somehow, it feels like it made up half of my world. Somehow, it gives me hope...not that I know a single thing about it aside from its shaped like an owl with emeralds for eyes.

Oh, where are my manners? Hi! As you may now know after all the introductions, I'm Sarah Zoe Rachel Jackson. You can call me any of those three but I prefer Sarah, or Sarai.

I live with my one and only dad, Mira, Jerome and a few maids. It gets quite lonely but hey, its what fate gives.

My dad and I live here on this mansion in the beautiful Austria.

Yeah we're rich.

Well, my dad was born poor but he worked really hard for me and now voila! It wasn't easy for him, I'll tell you that.

Let me introduce you to the best person in the world.

His name is Percy Jackson, he's a marine biologist and he became rich by extra-ordinary means like discovering thousands of new marine fishes and mammals in the ocean and stuff like that on records that no human ever achieved

Anyway, despite his job dad always makes time for me. We spend a lot of time in the beach, the pool, a nearby lake, anything with water! From the moment I touched liquid, I knew I loved water but I didn't know why but of course that was before I knew everything...

Today was a Friday in the middle of summer so his surprises keep me excited. He always surprises me on a Friday! Every single trip is magnificent. Have to wait till afternoon though. Hmm...breakfast sounds good doesn't it? B.R.B.

*******************After 30 minutes**********************

Whoops! I'm back. Sorry, it was too long. What'd I miss? Nothing? Okay then...

This trip was different. I can't believe I expected to go fishing when I got this trouble..

"Sarah?" knocked my dad

I put my book down next to my bed and answer "Yes, dad?"

"Come down now, we're riding horses!"

At the word horses, I shot out of bed and basically ran to the closet.

"I'm coming dad, I just need to change."

I could hear him chuckling outside "Don't rush, sweetie, the horses can wait. I'll see you down stairs, okay?"

"I'll be there in a moment, pops"

I dressed myself in an light brown shirt, brown pants, horse-riding boots, a jacket and a hat. I checked my watch 4:30 pm. I spent that much time reading Harry Potter? I regret nothing!

I looked at the mirror and tied my curly blonde hair into a pony tail. My sea-green eyes are bright with excitement.

I ran down stairs only to stumble and knock down a huge glass figurine... _Oh shoot, Mira's gonna kill me_

Mira is our house keeper for all these years. I've known her for all my life and she's the closest figure to a mom that I have. I love her and she also adores me like her own child but this figurine is like the thirteenth one I broke this week...and she cleans them all the time. As you might have already observed, I'm branded to be clumsier that Uncle Frank.

_Uncle Frank. _He and his wife, Aunt Hazel are the only two of the five relatives I've ever seen in my life (Grandma Sally, Grandpa Paul, Aunt Selena-Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul's daughter, Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel, include their daughters, then seven.) . Uncle Frank lives in America, somewhere in New York but he sometimes comes here to visit along with Aunt Hazel and their kids Marie and Emily. Uncle Frank and Dad are really close, like brothers almost. The same can be said with Dad and Aunt Hazel. They are both really kind and having kids my age are always fun and exciting. He's just a far relative though. I have no idea how true is this but I think Aunt Hazel let it slip that we have a thousand more relatives. Sometimes, I eavesdrop and hear names: _Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Clarisse, Thalia, Nico, _and_ Chris. _Beyond that, I don't know anything else. I think its impossible that we're isolated here because of bad terms, I mean Dad's an impossible person to dislike. Everyone he meets says so. When I ask why can't our other relatives visit, they always tell me the same thing: _Too Dangerous _then change the topic.

I heard Mira sigh out at the Garden "Sarai, please don't tell me that's another one broken..." Oh and yeah, she calls me by me Sarai because its the original pronunciation of my name Sarah, they both mean princess in Hebrew.

"Oh gosh, Mira, I'm sorry. Don't worry and don't clean it. I'll clean it later! I have to go horse-back riding!"

She sighed again, from amusement this time. She managed to peek in the window nearby. Her brown hair was tied to a bun, she's wearing her usual clothes: Jeans and a blouse with apron only this time. You know the funny thing about her? After all these years, she never seemed to age past 25 "Okay, Go now, I know nothing can hold you back from riding horses."

"I'll see you later!" I waved as I ran towards the huge backyard

Dad and Jerome, Our butler, was waiting for me outside with two horses ready. Jerome's this 38-year-old guy with dark brown hair, angular features and black eyes. He may look tough and too uptight but he's actually humorous and kind inside when you get to know him.

And of course dad. Dad is now thirty-three years old but still is remarkably handsome. He has tousled raven black hair and mischievous, happy sea green eyes like mine. Standing at the open fields, he looked half royalty and half Robert Downy Jr. If your wondering why dad's so young, its because he had me when he was just eighteen. How did he manage to graduate college? Since grandma Sally is an author, most of the time she stays at home so for the weekdays by my first three years, I stayed with her and Grandpa Paul. Dad and I only interact at the week ends but that changed when Mira came. Mira gave dad enough time and options so he can study and spend time with me.

I slow down running because something in his face made me hesitate in running up to him, which is strange since there's normally nothing that can hold me back when you say 'horses'. Maybe it was his eyes? I don't know, but I think it is. He was smiling but his eyes bore a look of nervousness...

"Advance Happy birthday, sweetheart." He greeted as he kissed my forehead

I hug him "Thanks, dad"

He let go and we both mounted our horses "Now come on, I'll race you to the the courtyard"

"Oh, you are so going to lose!" I teased. He tensed for a second when he heard my words, then let a breath out, confirming my theory that he's really nervous.

He managed a dry chuckle "Okay, last one up is on kitchen duty!" he said as he let his horse run wild.

I laughed and followed suit.

When I arrived at the courtyard, dad was watching the sunset calmly waiting for me

"I win." he smiled at me

"Only cause you cheated" I grumbled. He just dismounted his horse. I did the same and sat down beside him.

Apparently he wants to start an awkward conversation "So..." I face palmed at him

"Get on with it, dad" I smirked as he glared at me with no heat.

He took a deep breath "Okay, this is it..." he mumbled then took my hands and faced me. "Sweetheart, do you know about the Greek gods?"

Awkward question, but okay... "Yeah, like Poseidon, Athena and Perseus?" he snorted and muttered "Funny, you mentioned them..." but I ignored it. "Of course, dad, I mean I've been obsessing about it ever since I can remember you reading it to me."

He breathed again "Well, there's no easier way to say this but...they're real."

I turned to look at him. Is this some kind of joke? I would've thought it was if it wasn't for Dad's serious eyes. I know that eyes and I've seen it only when he tells me that I've been expelled._ Again._

_Okay_. I thought. _Humor him. "_Uh huh." I said then stared at him blankly

He raised his eyebrows "Your talking this awfully calmly."

I shrugged but then it hit me. I gasped as memories over took me mind. That guy with one eye...the statue with two heads that moved...the snake on the zoo that had seven heads...the time when I heard voices in my head when Dad took me to the beach.

I stared at him "You mean...all this time?..."

He took my shoulders "Princess, I...I wouldn't tell you this if it weren't true."

"Why now?" I demanded "Why not yesterday? Why not last year? Or the year before that? Or tomorrow? Why keep it from me? All this time, Dad, I thought I was going crazy and now your telling me this-this...this...URGH!" I stood and gripped my hair. _My whole world was a lie. I Can't believe!_

Dad shocked me to near hysteria by the next thing he did: he chuckled then said "You sound so much like your mother."

My head snapped back at him. He never, EVER mentioned my mother. If I ask him about her he would avoid it again and again until I finally gave up. Not even Mira, Uncle Frank or Aunt Hazel would budge. They'd just give me sad looks and, like Dad, change the topic. Now why would he...?

"Your mother" he continued "she was a wonderful person." I noticed _was_

"_Was?" _I asked "She's...dead?" I asked reluctantly

He surprised me again by snorting "No, that's impossible"

Again I stared "Say what now?"

Dad sighed so bitterly, it almost made me regret asking. I _hated_ making him so lonely after everything he's done for me being a single parent and all...

"Why don't I start from the top?"

I nodded "It would be brilliant."

He stared at the sunset "Your mother and I met when we were twelve years old. I just came to camp by then and-"

"Wait-Camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood" he said still staring at the sunset "Its in Long Island Sound. Its a place where we train demigods-"

"_Demigods?"_ I am feeling more and more dazed here

He smiled like he liked this part "Yeah demigods...I'm a son of Poseidon."

My mouth fell open as I stared at my father "You are WHAT?"

"A son of Poseidon. Lord of the Sea, Earth shaker, Father of Horses? He's your grandpa." He said it so casually I had to strip his words one by one to wrap my mind around it.

"Bloody Hell" I muttered. When it was clear I wasn't going to respond, Dad continued

"I just defeated the Minotaur and was gravely injured in the head and was upset because I thought my mother was dead."

I scrunched up my eyebrows "Grandma Sally? Why?...How?"

"That's the reason I killed the Minotaur, Uncle Hades kidnapped her via that monster. Anyway, as I was saying, I was injured because-"

"Whoa, Dad, slow down, time out, I'm still trying to absorb this. You killed the minotaur _before_ you went to camp? What weapon did you use? And how in the name of Merlin did you defeat him?"

"Yes. I defeated the Minotaur before I went to camp, with no training and no weapon. I had to pull off his horn with my hands to kill him. But trust me that's nothing to the rest I'm going to tell you."

"Ooo-kaaaaaayyy then." I said. I'll be demented after this. "Continue."

"She nursed me to health back then and showed me around camp when I got better." He chuckled "We loathed each other."

I stared for the millionth time "Come again?"

"Yes" he said, lost in memories "It was first because of her prejudice. She was a daughter of Athena, rival of my father, a trained warrior since seven, and a total brain from head to toe whilst I was a Son of Poseidon, arch enemy of Athena, who is new to the mythological world and was a total...seaweed brain."

I snickered a bit and he laughed "I believe her first words to me were _"You drool when you sleep"_ or something the same."

"We went to a few quests, slew some monsters, saved a ton of butts with your godfather." My ears picked up _godfather?_

"Your godfather's name is Grover. Grover Underwood. He was our best friend. He is my very, very first friend." then he looked at me "and he's a satyr."

I chose not to comment or react but I'm sure my face is a million euros worth right now.

"On the way in our first quest, we learned to become civil, then became best friends. On our quests, we retrieved Zeus' master bolt, we sailed the sea of monsters, we fought Atlas, we held the weight of the sky, we got through Daedalus' Labyrinth, and when I was sixteen, I found out about the prophesy for me."

"A...p-prophesy?" I stuttered. Its hard to imagine your dad, a marine biologist and a supporter of peace, in this situation, believe me.

"Uh-hmm. I had to chose whether to save or destroy Olympus. I saved it and became leader of the camp." he paused "Your mother and I got together on my sixteenth birthday. Exactly after the war. We were a happy couple for almost four months and then Hera kidnapped me."

"What?!" I burst out "Why would she do that?!"

He shrugged "She's a brat and she is putting her plan to defeat Gaea in motion. Anyway, she kidnapped me, wiped my memories then shipped me to California where I woke up with a pack of wolves surrounding me. I didn't even know my own name till I was two weeks in there. After two months, they let me start my journey to Camp Jupiter: the Roman Camp. Kinda like the counterpart of Camp Half-Blood. Once I got in, I met your Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel."

My head for the thousandth time snapped back to him "You mean-"

"Yep, Frank is a son of Mars and a descendant of Periclymenus, grandson of Poseidon, that's why we're related to him and your Aunt Hazel is a daughter of Pluto, born in the 1930's, died and came back to life via Doors of Death and Nico di Angelo."

"Nico-?"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Hazel's mostly-brother, Ghost King. He was one of my friends...Anyway, We got a quest that had us to go to Alaska and we had to kill a giant. Frank is a shape shifter and Hazel was a daughter of Pluto so it was them who killed the 'Bane of Pluto', Alcyoneus. I just distracted the undying undead soldiers guarding the giant and got Rome's eagle back. We headed back, and we had to fight a battle in Camp Jupiter. It was...me, I guess basically, who lead the Romans to victory and I got the honor of killing the Bane of Neptune or Poseidon whatever, Polybotes. At the feast, I was crowned Praetor or leader of Rome. The day after that, Leo's ship-"

"Leo-?"

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Fire-user, master engineer and architect. He's a good friend of mine. And he's the one who made" he touched my necklace "this."

I held it protectively "What does this-?"

"Its designed to hide your scent as a demigod from monsters when your not in our property. This is another reason I'm telling you this now, that charm that gives you and the one around the mansion will only last until tomorrow midnight but more of that later, back to the story."

"Where was I?" He wondered then "Ah yes, the Argo II, Leo's flying bad boy ship. There, inside, preparing to negotiate with the Romans were Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Coach Hedge, our protector, and of course...your mother."

Dad sighed again, bad memories enveloping him. I chose to stay silent in this whole explanation.

"We were reunited and so happy for about seven hours in New Rome. Then suddenly Leo was possessed by eidolons causing his body to fire new Rome also causing the Romans to set a war with the Greeks. We fled with the Argo two and along the way, we found out that Athena sent your mother a quest...a solo quest: Retrieve the Athena Parthenos under Rome and make sure it gets back to Camp Half-Blood. She...she bravely battled Arachne by herself using nothing but a knife, a Chinese handcuff and her wits. As we came to rescue her, we brought her safely to the Argo II. We-we didn't notice that Arachne had snaked a strong strand of silk on her injured ankle. She fell into Tartarus with me. We came struggled so hard to survive and get out through the doors of death and we did with the help of Bob and Damasen, the best and bravest titan and giant."

He allowed a moment of peace and I figured what that meant. I bowed my head.

"Then we had only two weeks left to defeat the giants and prevent Gaea from waking up. We fought along with both Greeks and Romans on our side thanks to Reyna, Nico and Coach Hedge, who brought the statue back and restored the gods in their old shape so they can fight with us. Then when-"

He stopped abruptly when we saw Jerome running fast behind us "Lord! Lord Perseus!"

Since when was he _Lord?_ I have no idea.

Dad stood up and Jerome did something he never did in my presence: He bowed to Dad, then to me.

"Rise" Dad commanded on a military tone I've never heard before.

"Lord, the monster are waiting through the barriers for your departure. Hyperion is leading."

"Hyperion? He's still supposed to be rotting in Tartarus!" Dad exclaimed

"I know, my Lord. Shall I claim full form?" he asked a little hopefully

Dad shook his head "No need. Prepare the ship. We're leaving today. This is worse than I thought."

"Yes, sire" He bowed again to us then left.

I looked at Dad now. I'm very very freaked out. "Dad? What-?"

"Pack your things." He told me gravely "Mira will Iris-Message Chiron. The wards are falling, our scent together is too powerful it even brought Hyperion back. I'm sorry, Sarah. We're going to Long Island now. You have one hour to prepare. Go."


End file.
